


changes & truths

by grand_tangerine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, I'm late but it's fine, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers for Episode: s06e16 Fragments, first chapter's the introduction, sorry jasper, will add more tags/ characters as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_tangerine/pseuds/grand_tangerine
Summary: "A daunting song follows after the piece of memory; it consists of the scrambled words of a father’s apology and is soon drowned out by the strained screams of his regretful son.The wailing of the wind sounds much better in comparison to the bawling of a contrite boy, the beast decides."---a story where steven corrupts moments after jasper's shattering.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	changes & truths

Belts of gloomy clouds loom overhead, so dark that they are barely visible as they drift about the inky sky. An abundance of winking stars accompanies a radiant crescent moon, its glow seeping into the roaming vapor. Below, an expansive ocean reflects the night sky. Powerful waves crash and roll onto the sandy shores of a sleepy city, drenching the clawed paws of a beast whose frame is encased in the softened shadow of nightfall. The liquid is cold enough to make the creature retreat back to dry land. 

The draconic being appears to be a quadruped, walking on all fours - its claws are a dark magenta, and it is dressed in a sturdy, rose pink hide. Two long, crystalline horns protrude from its forehead, and along its back are similar-looking spikes that reach the very tip of the creature’s tail. It surveys its surroundings with haunting eyes; they suit the being rather well. Its alarmingly bright pink pupils dart from side to side, scleras pitch black.

Its small nostrils flare as it inhales the heavy scent of sea salt. Its head turns slightly to the left as it scans the boardwalk with a hint of curiosity and mild caution. There are a few shops to be seen on the opposing side of the boardwalk; in the wake of the unwanted emotions that the being feels, its tail flicks and sways. Unbeknownst to the beast, it used to come here almost every day when it was younger. 

**_An old, worn out mascot costume with a wide, evocative smile, tendrils of tattered yellow fabric wrapping around the necks and torsos of unsuspecting people - who knew something so silly could evoke such terror?_ **

A daunting song follows after the piece of memory which consists of the scrambled words of a father’s apology, and is soon drowned out by the strained screams of his regretful son. The beast pauses in its tracks as a headache begins to form. A low growl escapes the fanged mouth of the creature as it faces confusion and fear all at once - perhaps, anger as well, because that memory is not its own whose is it? - and just like the somnolent town to its left, it’s unfamiliar. It is not welcome. 

The memory drifts in the space in the back of the creature’s mind. It does not go away. Its lingering presence is aggravating.

The beast reluctantly continues its trek with staggering steps, travelling further down the beach with a bowed head. It emits a sibilant sound, and it snaps its tail in vexation. A strong gust of wind passes the creature by, howling all the while. 

The wailing of the wind sounds much better in comparison to the bawling of a contrite boy, the beast decides.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit late here, but i thought i'd write my take on steven's corruption. in this story, however, after jasper's fatal shattering, he returns to the gems as his own monster, not as himself. please note that, unlike in canon, corrupted steven will normally walk on four legs, and is smaller.


End file.
